Dove Cameron
'Dove Olivia Cameron '(born Chloe Celeste Hosterman) is an actress, singer, and dancer who plays Kayla Morgan on Cloud 9. Dove has a mom named Bonnie who says supports her through everything. Dove is an actress who stars as Liv/Maddie Rooney on Liv and Maddie a comedy series that is on Disney Channel. Dove had her first music video entitled 'Better In Stereo' featured on the Austin & Ally premiere. Dove also did the video with her best friend and a song for the hit show Shake It Up. Dove stars in the Disney Channel original movie Descendants as Mal. Future on the Disney Channel Since Liv and Maddie and Cloud 9, it's rumored that Dove is going to do more DCOMs and may start in a new show coming in 2014 entitled Girl Meets World. Dove hasn't announced new Disney projects yet. Music Career Dove hasn't announced more music but her last one was 'Let It Snow' for Christmas Unwrapped. Credits Filmography Television work Trivia *Dove Cameron is the third Disney Channel star to lead her own show since 2010 that has not guest-starred on any other Disney Channel shows. The first two are Zendaya and Laura Marano. *Dove Cameron is the first Disney girl lead role to be playing two roles through-out an entire series. *She has sung on stage in plays and musicals. *She has trained for two sports, Basketball and Snowboarding. *She has the same middle name as Liv (Olivia) Rooney, who she plays the role of on Liv and Maddie. *She loves to cook. *Her favorite season is Autumn. *She loves coffee. *Her favorite Disneyland ride is Space Mountain. *Her favorite song is "Moonlight Serenade" by Glenn Miller. *She kissed a girl once, despite being straight. *She lent her voice to'' Shake It Up'', in the song: Future Sounds Like Us. *She was born in Seattle, Washington. *At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. *When she was fourteen, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. *She has a "Who I Am" segment, making hers the fourth to air on Disney Channel (after Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Laura Marano). *She loves to sew. *She is on an episode of Disney's Win, Lose or Draw along with her Liv and Maddie co-star, Joey Bragg. *She has an older sister named Claire Hosterman who is seven years older than her. *Her father passed away when she was fifteen. *Dove dated co-star Ryan McCartan who played Diggie on Liv and Maddie. *She was bullied when she was in middle school and high school. *She has met Ashley Tisdale and has worked with her on the movie Cloud 9. *She used to love High School Musical. *She wishes that her father was still here to watch her follow her dreams, as he would be so proud of her. *She has had her first Disney Channel movie, Cloud 9. *She has kissed Luke Benward in Cloud 9. *Dove is able to memorize her lines because she says she has a semi-photographic memory. *She is 5'2. *She describes her fans, Dovelies, as dedicated, kind, and dovely. *Her fans are called "Dovelies". *She has a semi-photographic memory which helps her to remember her scrip lines. *Dove says in her free time she likes to cook for the cast. *She brings brownies and her especial blueberry cake and apple pie for the cast. *The twins she plays as is her personality split down the middle. *There she attended Burbank High School and sang in their National Championship Show Choir. *She started acting in local community productions at age 8. *She has also acted in the TV movies, Bits and Pieces and Cloud 9. *Her parents encouraged her interest in acting while she grew up in Seattle, Washington. *She acted with Emmy Rossum on two episodes of Shameless in 2012. *Her birth sign is Capricorn. *Starting in around 5th grade to the end of high school she used to be insecure about her crooked teeth and her pale skin. *Her dad was huge on music. He would play the piano and she would sing. *Dove’s birth name is Chloe. *Dove has a cat named Fern. *Dove’s best friend is named Veronica. *Dove is a huge fan of the BBC show Doctor Who and slips references into her own show. *Dove’s favorite book is a collection of Edgar Allan Poe poetry given to her by her grandfather. *Dove is a fan of the FX show American Horror Story and has dreams to one day star on the show. *Dove cut and dyed her own hair when she was 12, aiming for a Zooey Deschanel look, even her eyes were not round but ended up with “a German school boy’s look, 70s sort of look”. *In 2014, she is going to be in a movie called Beral Lethal. *In 2015, she is going to be in a movie called Descendants, she will play the daughter of Maleficent, Mal. *She weighs 69kg. *She started snowboarding at the age of 7, thus making her awesome. *Her fan mail address is Abrams Artists Agency L.A. 9200 Sunset Blvd. 11th Floor Los Angeles, CA 90069 *She's a Disney Channel star at the moment. *She sings "Better In Stereo" to Liv and Maddie's theme song. *She said that they filmed Cloud 9 in Utah. Photo Gallery External Links *Dove Cameron on IMDb *Dove Cameron on Tumblr *Dove Cameron on Twitter *Dove Cameron on Youtube *Dove Cameron on Instagram *Dove Cameron on TriviaTribute.com References Category:Females Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Female Main Cast Category:Actresses